Talk:Kratoz
Why If you want to know why your pictures are gone, visit us in the chat. Hubba. Jubba. Lollywash! (talk) 23:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I removed the pictures from this page because they were stolen art. You took deviantART pictures without permission and plagarized them without the artist's consent. This is not something that I take lightly. Don't do such again. And stop recoloring and ripping things from the show for that matter, try and make your own art, or ask someone else to. Also, these are the pictures you stole, for others to see proof. http://winddragon24.deviantart.com/art/Invader-Zim-warrior-version-312839542 http://winddragon24.deviantart.com/art/Invader-Zim-Size-comparison-312530620 Geez, whaddya want?! 00:33, December 29, 2013 (UTC) WE WANT We want honest, genuine pictures. That means not stolen without permission, and no recolors. If you have trouble making your own pictures and you don't want to ruin your reputation any more than you already have, i suggest consulting INVADER VEX. He's very good at making Invader Zim style pictures, and is more than willing to make one for a fellow member. Hubba. Jubba. Lollywash! (talk) 16:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) On this same note, I can draw you new pictures if you want. Examples of my work, if you are considering a commissioned picture, can be found under the Invader Vex Universe category page. Please do not upload any more re colored or plagiarized pictures or we may have to ban you as a warning, as we cannot seem to make contact with you. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 17:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Changing canon information/backstories This page contradicts/changes canon information in several ways. Myuki was not killed during Zim's rampage, as she was eaten by the energy-absorbing blob. (On an unrelated note, keep in mind that fanonxcanon couples are generally looked down upon here.) Having Karatoz as ZIm's mentor isn't tolerable, because Zim allready has a pre-written history, which is shown in ''The Trial. ''Though whether an unfinished episode can be considered canon is contreversial, unfinished episodes are generally considered canon here. I would reccomend doing research before making a page that largely involves canon information. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 00:24, December 30, 2013 (UTC) So I noticed that you are wanting me to draw your OCs but have avoided any and all contact with me. This is not only rude but counterproductive. I need to speak with you about a few things and you will need to ask me (not LIR, but ME) for that picture commission you seemed to want. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX It's fine, and I see that you think that the message above is my first attempt at contact, but I left several messages on your user talk page, not this one. If you don't know how to get there, it is imperative that I tell you. All you do is hover over your username displayed in the top right corner and select "My Talk." This will bring you right to the talk page. Also, I'm not sure if you are aware, but Live Chat (found on the right side of the screen at almost all times) and the CHAT ROOM pages are a great way to discuss things and get to know everyone, so I hope you try one of them out. I hope to see you around soon! Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 14:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX